My Brother Hates Me
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: 'My brother hates me.' How many people have typed that single heartbreaking sentence that it should appear in the suggested list on Google? Unable to back away the blue cladded turtle selected it. Only to feel his throat clog.


**I know I should be working on Father And Child OneShots but I'll release a new chapter soon! I just really wanted to publish something I found long ago in my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know the article in the story is real and I immediately wrote this after reading it in horror. You can find it on Google by searching the same as Leonardo does in this story, and finding it on dailymail.<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo was bored. For once, meditation just wasn't perking up his interest. His chores were done and his body ached through excessive training. Rarely ever being bored, he was at loss of what to do.<p>

Hence, why he was sat on the ragged couch with a laptop on his thighs.

He began by typing in a keyword on the search bar and scrolling down the first page. Not thinking he simply typed in, 'green'. The results seemed to be less about the color and more about the Eco-named parties. Sighing Leonardo typed in, 'brother.' Before he pressed, 'Enter', various suggestions appeared on his screen.

Roaming his eyes down the list he was shocked to see the suggestion, 'My brother hates me.' How many people have typed that single heartbreaking sentence that it should appear in the suggested list? Unable to back away the blue cladded turtle selected it. Only to feel his throat clog.

Various websites with people asking for help because of the hatred between themselves and their brothers viewed on the screen. A certain one caught his eye which made his breathing cease for a second... 'I hated my brother. When he died all I felt was happiness.'

The single thought of one of his baby brothers in pain sent Hamato Leonardo to the edge. However, this person felt, dare he say it? Happiness through this tragedy. Was it even humanely possible for this to occur in the real life world?

Curiosity gaining the better of him he opened the article page. The story was about how many siblings have a rivalry against each other and it is not uncommon for hatred to sprout between them. This woman claims she had actually lost contact with her brother for twenty years.

As Leo read on he grew angry at this woman for this. Although he came to a certain section of the article. Apparently this woman had been her mother's 'favorite,' since the beginning. Which started the negative behavior of her brother towards her.

'Splinter Junior'

'Sensei only picked you as leader cause you're his favorite'

Leo shook his head and continued reading. As time passed the boy grew to be the mother's favorite child and the sister had moved out. Keeping minimum contact. The article described few of the events occurred to fuel the anger between the two siblings. By the end it was said that the brother had died shortly after their mother who's funeral the lady had not attended even, simply to avoid her brother. She describes this death of her brother as, shocking but relieving and fulfilling her with happiness.

Shutting the laptop Leo stood up after placing it on the coffee table before hurriedly making his way towards his bedroom. Shutting the door he thought back to what he had just read. That hatred between the siblings started because...because of favoritism.

Various times had he insisted to his own brothers how Sensei never favorited him, however, he was not believed. Did his brothers hate him? Leo knew they were only forced to live with each other due to being the only of their kind but... Did Leo's brothers hate him? If not will they ever begin to? Honestly, it wasn't the first time this thought passed his mind.

He knew he could only receive the answer through his brothers but never would he asked them. He needed a tea to calm his aching mind. Walking down to the kitchen he couldn't help but wonder if...they would be happy...if he was to die.

He stopped as he passed the couch. Sitting on it was Raphael. With the laptop in his hands. Reading through the article Leo had forgotten to shut.

Hurriedly rushing to the kitchen he hoped Raph didn't know he was last to use the device. Otherwise, he had no idea what to think. Taking his time Leo drank the glass of water he'd poured out. Finally deciding he couldn't stay trapped in the kitchen forever he exited the room. Raph was still sitting on the couch; his posture although seemed troubled. Probably from what he had read.

Hearing Leo he turned towards him. Blinking before his face reflected confusion. "'Sup, Bro?"

Shrugging, Leo smiled gently, "nothing. Just heading upstairs."

"Um, sure. Bye."

Nodding his goodbye Leo made his way to his room. That was easier than he'd thought.

A few moment after he entered a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

Spoke too soon.

Reluctantly, the panicked turtle opened the door. "Hey, Raph. Need something?"

Said turtle seemed hesitant and confused. Looking as if he was deciding what to say, "would you- can I...can I come in?"

Opening the door wider as the answer Leo stepped out of the way to and sat on his bed, Raphael shut the door shifted awkwardly.

"So, Raph, what's troubling you?" Leo broke the silence.

Raph raised his head to look at his brother who was sitting in the bed. Lost in thoughts although needing to say them now in someway.

Deciding to break the silence he began softly, so unlike his nature. "Do- do you think we hate you, Leo?"

Silence echoed loudly around the room; leaving the two brothers staring at each other in confusion.

"Why would you think that?" The blue cladded being beckoned the younger to come sit on the sheeted bed. Trying to mask his humiliation in confusion.

Sitting down Raph thought back to what he had read just moments before. "I read that article you were reading. So I- I wanted to know what you searched and I saw it was..." Raph turned his eyes away from the older mutant, "it was, 'my brother hates me.'"

"Oh, Raphie." Leo had forgotten about that certain fact in the horror from the article he had viewed. "Raph, no. I typed in, 'my brother.' The suggestion came up and I clicked on it."

Uncertain eyes gazed into his and Leonardo realized in complete horror that they were shining bright against the light.

"So, why did you click on it then?" Raphael's voice asked; gruff with the amount of emotion covering it.

Leo sighed but knew his younger sibling deserved an explanation for his findings. "Bro, I was curious. I couldn't imagine why that was one of the top suggested. I'm sorry for worrying you but I simply needed to know."

Silence blanketed over them yet again. The red accented turtle was glaring at his feet, unsuccessfully trying to blink away the wetness in his eyes in a subtle manner. Leo noticed this, heart clenching in seeing his second in command with this uncertainty. However, something was willing him to ask and clear away his own uncertainty. His own fear of the ones he loved and if they had come to hate him over time.

Opening his mouth to speak Leonardo knew he couldn't as his throat blocked any sound. As leader, as 'Fearless', he couldn't show his younger brother any insecurity. He couldn't deliver a message of weakness.

Instead Leo pushed his large hand forward; cocooning Raphael's own which he pulled to sit comfortably on his leg. "Raph, you're an amazing brother. I was simply curious, please understand this."

Unsure of his brother's words Raph looked back into Leo's strong eyes. His own amber eyes, wet with emotion threatened to spill it's liquid contents. "But what about how we're always mean to you and stuff..."

Mentally, Raph scolded himself on how vulnerable and childish he reflected off as. Asking such a question. However, it taunted him. The teasing he regularly did, as well as how he sees the sudden flash of pain on the eldest's face with every comment. How he tries all the time to apologize and how he fails. Oh, how he fails even though he can see the peril in Leonardo's soul; but is too cowardly.

The blue accented turtle smiled gently, "I'm used to it now, Bro. Don't worry about it, alright?" Although he thought differently, 'I'm used to being reminded subtly how you hate me and my leadership.' He was sure of it now.

"Fine," the younger replied gruffly as he stood.

"I'm always here for you guys," Leo reminded him quietly.

Raph looked back behind his shoulder as he neared the door, "I know. We're here for you too as well, Bro."

"Thanks, Raph." Leo smiled appreciatively to humor them both.

'Say it,' Raph screamed at himself. He could see through his brother's mask. He could see his struggle not to break down. 'Say you love him, idiot. Remind him he's not alone. Say it!'

Cowardliness won this battle though. Raphael turned and opened the wooden door, "no problem, Bro. See ya later."

Raphael left him again, not for the first time. Leaving Leo to slowly believe he was unloved and that his sole purpose was only to lead his brot- his team.

In Raph's room the sai wielder clenched his eyes tight. Allowing the tears to flow in frustration. "I'm sorry, Bro." He hiccuped in the empty room. This was because he knew his brother's pain from the start but was to prideful to help.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Leo." He choked, knowing that he'd do so again.

* * *

><p><strong>If popular demand asks for it I am willing to create a happier, alternative ending where Leo speaks up.<strong>

**Again, reminding you that the article in this story indeed exists. You can find it on Google through typing the same as Leonardo did, the article will be the top few results and the website would be dailymail.**


End file.
